How they were named
by Klainer215
Summary: Ever wondered how the Next Generation was named? Well this is how I see them getting named. From the Potters to the Weasleys.
1. James Sirius Potter

**How they were named.**

**Summery:** Ever wondered how the Next Generation was named? Well this is how I see them getting named. From the Potters to the Weasleys.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own ANYTHING! If I did I would not be writing this on here.

James Sirius Potter -

Ginny Potter had just given birth to her first son. He was perfect and was the spitting image of his dad, except his eyes, he didn't have Lily's eyes. Harry hadn't seen his son yet, he was trying to find the ward his wife was on. As Harry passes Ginny's bed, he didn't see her. She coughed and got his attention, he turned and saw a beautiful woman with a baby in her arms.

"Ginny, I'm so sorry. Ministry wouldn't let me go." Harry spoke, after giving Ginny a kiss.

"It's okay, Harry meet your son." Ginny said with a smile, handing the small child to his father. "I understand if you want to name him James, after your dad."

"You, you wouldn't be mad?" He spoke in somewhat shock.

"Harry, if thas what you want to name him, then thats what we'll name him. And when we have a girl, we'll name her Lily, if thats what you want. But I got bugsy's on middle names." She added with a laugh.

"Have I ever told you I love you?" Harry said with a smile.

"Once or twice." She teased.

"Well I do. So James, you need a middle name, lets see what your mum thinks."

"Well, I can already tell this ones gonna be trouble, so he needs a trouble makers name. Hmm, Sirius, that's what his middle name'll be. James Sirius Potter, a trouble maker by name and blood." She laughed.

And So James Sirius Potter was christned.


	2. Albus Severus Potter

**How they were named.**

**Summery:** Ever wondered how the Next Generation was named? Well this is how I see them getting named. From the Potters to the Weasleys.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own ANYTHING! If I did I would not be writing this on here.

Albus Severus Potter -

When Ginny went into labour the second time, Harry again missed it, he was looking after their son, James. As soon as Harry found out, he rushed to the hospital, James in tow, and looked for his wife. Wondering around St Mungo's James had become tired, so Harry had taken to carring him. James was first to see his mum, he jumped out of Harry's arms and straight into Ginny's.

"Mum! Mum! Where's my brother Mum?" James asked jumping up and down. Ginny shushed her son and looked towards the crib which was next to her.

"Hows he been?" She asked Harry after she kissed him.

"A raving loonatic. So this one, what we going to name him?" He replied.

"I was thinking Tom Jacob, because-"

"No way is any son of mine being named Tom, the last Tom I knew tried to kill you, me. Killed my parents-" He said quickly.

"Okay I get it, but Tom would have been an abriviation of Thomas, but what do you think?"

"Albus Severus."

"More dead people, seriously hunni."

"Look Sirius was your idea, and to be honest it suits him perfectly." James imediatly looked as if to say, 'Someone say may name?'.

"Okay, we'll let a coin decide." Ginny said.

"Fine."

"Fine!"

"Heads Albus Severus, Tails Thomas Jacob." Harry flipped the coin and it landed on heads. "Sorry love, Albus Severus it is."

"Why Severus, that slimey-"

"He's one of the bravest men, I ever knew."

"How Daddy?" James asked.

"I'll tell you when your older squirt."

And so Albus Severus was christened.


	3. Lily Luna Potter

**How they were named.**

**Summery:** Ever wondered how the Next Generation was named? Well this is how I see them getting named. From the Potters to the Weasleys.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own ANYTHING! If I did I would not be writing this on here.

Lily Luna Potter -

Harry was determined to be with Ginny during the birth of his third child no matter what, so a week before her due date Harry had booked off work untill his child was at least a week old and Albus and James were at 'Grandma and Grapa's' house, Ginny's parents. Her due date came closer and closer, but when it came, Ginny did not go into labour. Harry paniked but Ginny told him it happens to alot of women, very few people have their children on the said due date.

3 days later and she finaly did go into labour, and Harry's eyes widen with joy when he saw his baby girl being cleaned up before her mother held her.

"So what are we going to name this little one then?" She asked him. "Do you still want to name her after your mum?"

"You sure that's okay?"

"As long as we stick to the agreement I choose the middle name." She laughed.

"Well Lily it is, now middle name?"

"Luna."

"Why Luna?"

"She stopped the carrows from torutuing me during 7th year before she got taken away, but that's how she got all the bruises."

"Luna's strong nothing scares her. She's had her twins last month."

"I know, So Lily Luna Potter it is."

And so Lily Luna Potter was christened.

A/N: I know this is short but I couldn't really think of anything, this will become a Next Generation fan fiction. :)


End file.
